VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep01 Pilot)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM The screen reads, "In the beginning, the angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity. Until he decided to take a vacation." Los Angeles in 2015 takes the screen. Lucifer rides down the street in a classic convertible. A cop on a motorcycle pulls him over. He asks Lucifer to turn his music down and he abides. Lucifer acknowledges he was speeding and the officer wants to punish him and Lucifer says he used to like punishing people. He tries to bribe the cop but the cop says it's against the law. Lucifer says to the officer, "You break the law sometimes, don't you?" and the cop admits some things he normally wouldn't. Lucifer gets encourages him to take the money. He does and Lucifer drives off. Lucifer pulls up to a club called Lux, parks at the door, in front of the line, and walks inside after handing his keys to a valet. Girls dance in the club and admire Lucifer as he walks around. The bartender asks where he's been. She tells Patrick he can go and a man stands up from behind the bar to leave. They talk about their admiration of sex and the woman suggests he do something more significant having left Hell. She pours him a drink and time slows down for the two of them. Lucifer grabs two drinks and brings one to Amenadiel. Amenadiel tells Lucifer he has been requested to return and Lucifer sarcastically dismisses the request and disrespects his and Amenadiel's father. Amenadiel asks Lucifer where he thinks the souls go when the devil leaves Hell. Lucifer doesn't care. Amenadiel sprouts wings and threatens Lucifer, saying their father won't be merciful for much longer, then leaves. Lucifer levitates a coin above his hand and spins it around. A celebrity by the name of Delilah pulls up and asks for a drink. Inside the club, she asks if she sold her soul to the devil. Lucifer insists all he did was introduce her to people who helped. All the bad things that happened were results of her choices. He tells her she owes him and he says his favor is a tough one: pull herself together. They walk around outside and she promises to get herself together. They hug and car pulls up, shooting at them. Delilah is left dead on the ground and Lucifer awakens to see the truck, destroyed by a bus. Lucifer insists the gunman not die yet and Lucifer asks why he did what he did. He tells Lucifer it was for money before dying. Lucifer walks back to Delilah's body. A swarm of cops and first responders are on the scene. A woman gets out of her car and starts to evaluate the scene. Another cop approaches her and tells her what he found, pegging it as a drug deal gone bad. Chloe Dancer asks why he is writing it off and he advises her not to poke around given the high profile of the case. Chloe asks Lucifer, who is playing the piano, about what happened. He tells her he asked the shooter why he did it and says that humans love money. Chloe is now chalking it up to a drug deal gone bad and questions why Lucifer isn't hurt. He says it is a benefit of immortality. Lucifer swears he has had sex with Chloe before but she leaves with the claim. Lucifer walks into a wedding and speaks his objection to the marriage. People are repulsed. Lucifer approaches Jimmy Barnes, Delilah's ex-fiance, and asks if he wanted her dead. He was her producer, as well. Barnes explains that Delilah left him for a gangster rapper. He introduces himself to Barnes' bride and she says, "I don't want to have sex with him tonight." Lucifers goes to the rapper's house, saying he has narcotics for him, and is escorted right to him. The two come to a heated debate about hip hop music, black people, and Lucifer's name. Lucifer insists Too Vile tell him about Delilah and when the rapper brushes it off as her being dead, Lucifer pushes him through the glass window behind him and holds him over the balcony's edge by his necklace. The rapper confessed to loving Delilah and admits to hitting her once because she cheated on him. Lucifer pulls him back up and asks who she was cheating with. Lucifer asks who would know and Too Vile points him to Delilah's therapist. Chloe Dancer enters the mansion and collects everyone's guns. She asks the rapper about Delilah and Eddy, the drug dealer. He called Eddy the night before Delilah's death which makes him a suspect. One of the rapper's friends recognizes Chloe and Lucifer puts it together that she is from Hot Tub High School. She wants to change topics and the rapper tells her Lucifer threatened his life and she arrests Lucifer. The two walk outside and Lucifer frees himself. He insists Chloe let him help because he's persuasive, but he can't reads people's minds. He's not a Jedi. He explains that he has the ability to draw out people's desires. He asks Chloe what her desire is and she explains that she wanted to be a cop like her daddy so she could help people and be taken seriously when she tells you to, "Shut up and get in the damn car." He is surprised by her ability to resist. He still insists she let him help and she agrees to allow it. Chloe calls for an investigation of Delilah's therapist and for anyone with client's name Penny Lane, the name Lucifer knew of. Lucifer encourages Chloe to trust herself and not let others hold her back. She gets a call and they found the therapist. They're going to go see the therapist but first have to go help Chloe's 7-year-old daughter who got in a fight at school. Lucifer waits at the car, smoking a cigarette and eyeing up a long-legged teacher who walks in. Lucifer follows the teacher inside and loses her so he sits down and starts to light a cigarette. The little girl next to him tells him he can get arrested for that and her mom is a cop. He realizes this girl is Chloe's daughter. She recognizes Lucifer to be the Devil's name and he gets excited. He asks why she got in trouble and she explains that the mean girl sitting down the hall set up a fake Snapchat account and said mean things about her on there so she kicked her in a bad place. Lucifer walks over and tells the bully there is a special place in Hell for bullies and flashes some Devil eyes at her, causing her to scream in terror. Chloe walks out and asks Lucifer what he did. Beatrice is smiling behind him. The cop from the original scene shows up and Beatrice greets him with, "Hi, daddy." They debate about Chloe's choice to investigate the case and Lucifer shuts the father up. Beatrice thinks he is funny. Lucifer and Chloe sit in the office and talk about whether or not Beatrice was planned. The topic changes to the ex-husband urging her to close the case and he asks Chloe if his father sent her. The therapist invites them inside. Lucifer catches a vibe of the therapist wanting him and he asks Chloe why he doesn't catch that from her. Chloe turns to the therapist and asks who the married man Delilah was sleeping with is but she says can't. Lucifer starts to ask who it was and she gets very excited and tries to withhold the name but Lucifer convinces her to tell them. She tells them it was Grey Cooper, a married actor. Chloe wants to leave and Lucifer insists he made a deal with the therapist and so he has to have sex with her. He leaves, though. Lucifer walks on to a movie and interrupts a car chase scene. They find Grey Cooper and start questioning him. Lucifer asks Grey what he wants more than anything and Grey tells Lucifer he wants to be President. Chloe starts questioning Grey and his wife pulls up. Chloe catches his watch and asks where it came from. He calls it a prop but then admits Delilah got it as a rap gift. Lucifer gets him to admit that he's been sleeping with Delilah, so Grey and his wife begin arguing about who's a worse person, because she's been sleeping with his body guard. Chloe tells Lucifer one of these two has to be guilty. Chloe and Lucifer sit at a bar debating how Grey and Eddy had the same watch. She then starts to question why she is here with Lucifer. He asks her what she wants and she tells him she wants to help people, citing her parents as some inspiration to what led her here. Record sales grace the screen at the bar and Chloe realizes it wasn't Delilah who gave the watch to the drug dealer. Lucifer and Chloe barge into Jimmy Barnes' studio. Chloe rules that Jimmy gave the shooter the watch as payment - the watch Delilah got for him first. Jimmy pulls a gun on the singer in the studio and gets defensive. Jimmy points his gun at Lucifer and Chloe shoots him. Lucifer is outraged and begins arguing with Chloe. While doing that, Jimmy shoots Chloe twice. Lucifer rushes to her aid, taking shots in the back from Jimmy, then the front as he approaches him. Jimmy begs Lucifer not to kill and Lucifer says, "You're gonna wish that's all I did to you," while looking like Red Skull in the mirror. Chloe wakes up in a hospital room with Lucifer by her side. She asks how long she's been out and Lucifer tells her, "Three years," but he was joking. She questions why Lucifer isn't dead and he re-emphasizes being immortal. She thanks Lucifer. Beatrice walks in while Lucifer is gloating about his accomplishments. He leaves shortly after. Lucifer pulls up to his club and time slows once again. Amenadiela is in the street waiting. He says he has been watching Lucifer and that it looks like Lucifer is going weak. He advises him to come back to Hell and his hatred grows stronger with every visit. Lucifer tells him he looks forward to eating his heart one day. Lucifer sits at the bar with his levitating coin. Mazikeen doesn't approve of Lucifer saving a human life. She is worried humans are rubbing off on him and tells him to stop caring. He is the devil. Lucifer rolls up to the therapists office with some rules in place, one being he wants to talk about his issues, and they go in the room and close the door. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Angel Amenadiel Category:Dr. Linda Martin Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Mazikeen Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza